prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
A Champion Is Crowned
A Champion Is Crowned is the 10th episode of Season 6 of Tough Enough. It is the tenth overall episode. Summary Viewers vote for the ultimate WWE superstar and Diva in the season finale. Recap The final four competitors – Josh, Sara, ZZ and Amanda – were overcome with disbelief that the final week of Tough Enough was underway, but also with trepidation as they had to compete in their first televised match. Amanda took the opportunity to try and get into Sara's head by questioning her personal life. Shaking off Amanda's assumptions and comments, Sara was poised to prove to everyone she belongs in WWE. Before their live matches, each contestant sat down with Chris Jericho and discussed what they wanted their ring gear to look like. In addition to their ring gear, Jericho encouraged the final four to flesh out their in-ring personas. After going over their characters, the contestants learned who they would be facing inside the squared circle. Amanda and Sara would be going toe-to-toe with former Divas Champion Alicia Fox while ZZ and Josh would face Cesaro. Amanda, taking the ring name Mandy Rose, entered the ring first, showing off her new persona. Mandy Rose then had the opportunity to display everything she's learned during her tenure at the WWE Performance Center. Facing Alicia is a daunting task, especially for a first live match. The battle went back and forth and Mandy showed strong endurance and ability to keep fighting. However, Foxy proved that experience is crucial inside the ring and won the match with her patented Scissor Kick. Miz was a fan of Mandy Rose's new persona and Paige gave her high marks for her outfit. Although Daniel Bryan felt the match was sloppy, he admired Mandy's intensity and ability to keep the flow of the math intact. Next up was Sara Lee, competing as Hope. Taking the microphone, Hope talked a big game – determined to make Alicia a “footnote in Hope’s career.” Hope came out strong against the former Divas Champion, however Fox retaliated aggressively, putting Hope on the defensive. Remaining in the fight, Hope looked like she could pull off an upset, but Alicia took control with an eye poke and executed her Scissor Kick for the win. Miz loved Hope's promo and was genuinely impressed with her performance. Paige wasn't a fan of her entrance but was also impressed with the performance. Bryan reiterated Paige's point about Hope's entrance, but he was surprised by the match. Before the reveal of the female winner, ZZ and Josh competed. First up was ZZ, who entered the ring as The King of the Bayou, donning an alligator head attached to a cape. Before The King could finish his promo, Cesaro made his way to the ring. Cesaro dominated much of the contest, showing off his infamous strength and tossing The King around with ease. The Swiss Superman dominated the bout, and reversed The King's Gator Grip into a Crossface for the win. Bryan felt The King of the Bayou did a decent job in his match. However, Paige felt his personality was lacking and Miz didn't think The King could handle competing in a longer match. Josh was the final contestant to get in the ring and he, of course, competed as The Yeti. Clearly excited for his match, The Yeti did his best to rile up the audience and get them on his side. As the match got underway, The Yeti tried to match strength with Cesaro, but the King of Swing once again showed why he is pound-for-pound one of the strongest WWE Superstars in history. After an exchange, Cesaro executed The Neutralizer for the win. Jericho thought The Yeti looked like a star, and Miz agreed, but hated his outfit. Paige and Bryan both felt the match was a bit choppy but strong overall. The general marks on his promo were that it started strong but lost some momentum toward the end. With the voting closed, Triple H emerged with two WWE contracts each worth $250,000. First the newest WWE Diva was announced and the winner was Sara Lee. Joining Sara was the newest WWE Superstar – Josh. And with that, history was made and two hard-working competitors have been granted the opportunity of a lifetime. Eliminated Amanda Saccomanno and Zamariah ZZ Loupe were eliminated as result of the fan vote. Winners Sara Lee and Joshua Bredl won the competition. Images A Champion Is Crowned.1.jpg A Champion Is Crowned.2.jpg A Champion Is Crowned.3.jpg A Champion Is Crowned.4.jpg A Champion Is Crowned.5.jpg A Champion Is Crowned.6.jpg A Champion Is Crowned.7.jpg A Champion Is Crowned.8.jpg A Champion Is Crowned.9.jpg A Champion Is Crowned.10.jpg A Champion Is Crowned.11.jpg A Champion Is Crowned.12.jpg A Champion Is Crowned.13.jpg A Champion Is Crowned.14.jpg A Champion Is Crowned.15.jpg A Champion Is Crowned.16.jpg A Champion Is Crowned.17.jpg A Champion Is Crowned.18.jpg A Champion Is Crowned.19.jpg A Champion Is Crowned.20.jpg External links * Recap * A Champion Is Crowned on WWE Network Category:2015 television events Category:WWE Tough Enough episodes